


Bittersweet

by IrisPerea2004



Series: Marvellous Madness [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reminiscing, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, why can't they be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004
Summary: Wanda, alone and on the run, reminisces, about her brother, Vision, and Ultron.





	Bittersweet

Wanda looked out at the flickering light of the streets of London, lonely and cold in the flat that she had rented.

She shivered, and huddled into the old blanket she had taken from the bed.

Unbidden, an image of Vision rose before her. He had the hurt, confused, look in his eyes that she had seen when she had left the Avengers Compound.

 _Oh, Viz,_ she thought unhappily. 

Pietro's voice sounded in her head. _Wanda's in looove,_ he taunted playfully. _Wanda loves Viissiioon!_

Her brother's voice sounded in her head, only exacerbating her empty, lonely feeling. It echoed softly inside her mind, reminding her how empty she felt. Suddenly she almost felt like crying.

Her fingers curled into a fist, muffled by the blanket. Damn Ultron! she thought with sudden vehemence. Damn that pile of spare, soulless parts! 

Part of her corrected her in a soft but detatched voice. _No, Wanda. He wasn't soulless. He killed Pietro in anger and fear._

Her mind wandered to Ultron, the red-veined metallic body that housed him and his rough, unpolished voice. She thought back to the few times he had shown compassion or Pietro. Or the small moments of almost-tenderness he had shown her. 

In his own, odd way, she supposed in hindsigh, he had begun to love her before they switched sides.

A startling thought unsettled her for a moment. Ultron had been drawn to her, as she herself had fallen helplessly for Vision, who was, in a strange way, Ultron's son. Again, she found herself on the brink of tears, but a strange sense of laughter was mixed with it. 

And if Vision was Ultron's son, then it could be claimed that Ultron was the offspring of Tony Stark. 

Wanda felt a welling of crimson anger in her chest. If Tony hadn't decided to meddle with powers that were so clearly far above him, then she would still have Pietro. Pietro, her lovely, smartassed brother. Pietro, who had held more her soul than she had herself. She had died before his body had hit the ground and it was all Stark's fault.

_Wanda's in lovee..._

No. It was not Tony's fault for screwing up when he was only doing what he thought was right. In some peculiar, twisted way, it was she, Wanda, who had caused this mess. It was her hallucination that she had planted in Tony's head, that made him create Ultron, out of fear.

But if his missile had never struck the building where she and her family had been living, none of this would have happened anyway.

She let out a bitter, ironic chuckle. Everything was so tangled up together.

She missed Pietro. And she missed Vision. 

Oh, God, it gets harder each day.


End file.
